


Herbalist!Zuko Fanart

by Hope_Is_The_Thing_With_Wings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanart, Genderfluid Character, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanart, My First Fanwork, herbalist!Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Is_The_Thing_With_Wings/pseuds/Hope_Is_The_Thing_With_Wings
Summary: A gouache painting of MuffinLance's Herbalist!Zuko done as limited palate painting practice. This is my first fanart, so hope it's alright.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Herbalist!Zuko Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One Where Zuko's Hair Matches Sokka's and Other Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632206) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



> Inspired by MuffinLance's Herbalist!Zuko AU  
> The colors of my palate were white, middle yellow, cerulean blue, and crimson red lake.

This is my first fanart I have posted, so I hope it isn't too horrible. Sorry that the quality of the image isn't the best. 


End file.
